Sugar High
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: What happens when the outsiders gang is on a sugar rush and answer your questions? or just act like monkeys for our amusement? find out here R
1. Default Chapter

New Story..its kinda like AC's letters to the outsiders but these are just questions about the movie and questions about themselves...and no one will ever be in a good mood on this show.  
Rina: "Hello and Welcome to The late late late late Show!!!!!!!!!! Today we have a special guest Two-Bit Matthews joining us today....Rocky would you like to introduce him?" *Rina starts jumping up and down grinning like an idiot*  
  
Rocky: Sure! Everybody please welcome the one, the only, the very hot and sexy, TWO-BIT MATHEWS! *Rocky starts dancing in circles*  
  
*Two-Bit comes out and stares at Rocky and Rina strangely before sitting in the comfy over stuffed chair that has been provided for him*  
  
Rina: Hey Two-bit we are like Sooooooooooo excited to have you ere today. like for sure totally!  
  
Two-Bit: Uh....yeah. Thanks for having me on the show tonight. *He manages a grin despite his fear*  
  
Rocky: SO how are you tonight, Baby??  
  
Two-Bit: Ohhh baby is it? wow I could get used to this show.  
  
Rocky: Yep yep yep!  
  
Rina: So Two-bit would you like some Pixy Styx and Pepsi? we have plenty.  
  
*Two-Bits face lights up* Two-Bit: Sure, I'd love some.  
  
*Rocky runs backs stage and comes back dressed in a French maid outfit with a silver platter covered in Pixy Styx and bottles of Pepsi*  
  
*Two-Bit grins and begins eating his colored sugar and artificially flavored drink*  
  
Rina: So Two-bit....tell us about the guys you hang out with....  
  
Two-Bit (who's is now as hyper as the hosts): Well they're a cool bunch of dorks! I uh mean guys....  
  
Rina: Well tell us more about them.....like I don't know.... is Soda single?  
  
Two-Bit: Oh yeah! He's completely free! Hasn't had a date in 2 weeks! *shuts up for a minute* Did I say that out loud??  
  
Rina: Yep you did.....is Soda even here today? I mean we could have all the guys on the show if they are even here...  
  
Rocky: I saw them backstage while I was changing into this short French maid thing!!  
  
Two-Bit: Which is a VERY nice outfit by the way.....*Smirks*  
  
*Rocky grins*  
  
Rocky: Thanks, Babe. Rina, want me to get the guys?  
  
Rina: Naw you stay here with Two-bit I can go get the guys..... *Runs back stage and comes back out on Sodas back and happily eating some more pixy Styx*  
  
Rocky: HI, SODA!!!!!!  
  
Pony: hey what about the rest of us? I mean just because Sodas handsome and gets all the girls doesn't mean you can forget us.....  
  
Rocky: But I didn't forget about you! I was just about to yell at you guys to get your asses out here but you did that on your own.  
  
Dally: Hey what the hell is wrong with Two-Bit? He's trying to run up the wall but he keeps falling down....  
  
Soda: yea there is he's more hyper than usual.....*Lets Rina off his back and takes over Two-bits seat*  
  
Steve: What did you two give him?  
  
Rina and Rocky: *In unison* Ohhh we didn't give him nothing *Jumps up and down*  
  
Steve: You lie! Your on the same stuff he is, I can tell! What is it you're not sharing with me?  
  
Rina and Rocky: You want some too?  
  
Steve: What did you give him?  
  
Rina: Why do you want to know? Do you want some too or what?  
  
Steve: Its nothing illegal is it?  
  
Dally: Illegal? What's illegal??  
  
Rocky: Nothing Dally just chill.....here this is what we gave him.... *Rina goes around and hands everyone some pixy Styx and a Pepsi.  
  
*Johnny downs some sugar and joins Two-Bit*  
  
Rina: Wow this stuff works fast.... *Downs another package of sugar*  
  
Rina: You know we really should ask these guys questions......like about the show and stuff.....I mean that's what the show is right?  
  
Rocky: So are you at all shocked by how Johnny was affected by the sugar and caffeine?  
  
Soda: Well he is pretty peppy....which is different........So yea I guess 'm kinda surprised.  
  
Steve: Yeah, its really weird seeing him all hyper.  
  
Rina: Yea but being hyper is FUN!!!!  
  
Rocky: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rina: Ok since I'm calming down just a little.....does anyone have any questions for the gang? I mean I know someone's gotta have a question about the movie.  
  
Rocky: Oh me! Me! I have a question!  
  
Rina: Then ask, goofball.  
  
Rocky: Oh okay. What was it like seeing a movie about yourselves?  
  
Dally: it was an insult....I mean everyone knows I'm Dallas Winston. the big tough blond guy and they made me a brown haired pansy in the movie.  
  
Rocky: Poor Dally. What about you, Pony?  
  
Pony: Well I guess it was pretty cool....I mean I looked kinda wimpy but I did look pretty good.  
  
Rocky: Pretty good?? You looked HOT!  
  
Pony: I did? wow thanks.... Look out Soda a new hottie is coming through. *Turns and finds a mirror*  
  
*Rocky smiles*  
  
Rocky: Darry, what about you?  
  
Darry: Well I think that they did a VERY god job of portraying me in this movie. I just couldn't stop watching myself  
  
Rina: Soda, what did you think?  
  
Soda: Well I think I looked good in the movie.....and Rob Lowe did a great job of playing me. So what did you think about me?  
  
Rina: Ohhhhh you looked great!  
  
*Rocky nods*  
  
Soda: Looked? well what about now?  
  
Rina: You look really great  
  
Soda: Really? your looking pretty good too.....  
  
Rocky: Ummm guys this isn't flirt with each other time.  
  
Rina: But its fun!  
  
Rocky: but we need to finish the first show  
  
Rina: Yeah, you're right. *Whispers to Soda "Later."*  
  
Soda: *Whispers back "Why not now? I finished my question.."*  
  
Rina:.....See ya, guys! *grabs Soda's hand and runs backstage*  
  
Rocky: Damn....now I gotta continue the show all by myself.....  
  
Rocky: Okay! I got an idea! After the rest of you answer your question, I'll end the show.  
  
Two-bit: *Bouncing up and down* Ok works for us who's next anyway?  
  
Rocky: UH......Two-Bit.  
  
Two-Bit: Ok well Ummm I liked the guy that played me.....but he could of had more spunk...he wasn't hyper enough.  
  
Rocky: Maybe Francis Ford Coppola should've give Emilio pixy stix!  
  
Johnny: Pixy Styx? where!  
  
Rocky: Hmmmm...Johnny, answer the question next and I'll give you some more.  
  
Johnny: I think Ralph did a great job as me he got me perfectly now you have more? where? *Rocky tosses Johnny a bag of Pixi Stix*  
  
Johnny: Wow thanks Rocky  
  
Rocky: Just cause I heart you. *Rocky smiles at Johnny* okay now last but not least, Steve, what was your reaction?  
  
Steve: Well Tom Cruise did a good job....but he made me out to be kinda a pig....  
  
Two-Bit: Steve you are a pig  
  
Steve: I'm gonna sock you, Mathews! *Steve gets up*  
  
Rocky: No, Steve. We're still on the air!  
  
Steve: Fine. But afterwards....  
  
Rocky: Yes afterwards. Okay well now its time to end our show. Thanks for watching and tune in next time for The Late, Late, Late, Late Show!! *Lights Fade and the sounds of a fist fights are heard*  
Ok please review and let us know what you think. And feel free to as questions for the guys. Any questions about the movie and what you want to know...each show the guys will be high on sugar so they will always be in a good mood. 


	2. Show 2

*Lights come up and we see Rina bouncing around on stage singing to herself*

Rina: Spank the magic monkey make all your dreams come true *Downs another pixy stick*

Rocky: Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!! *Chugs two more Pixy Stix*

Rina: HEY! I was singing here thank you very much." *Throws a empty pixy stick at Rocky*

Rocky: Sorry. *Continues to bounce around* Anyways, welcome to the show everybody!

Rina: You know the last show turned out really good.

Rocky: Yea except the part where you ran off with Soda leaving me by myself

Rina: Sorry about that...but I had fun *Grins insanely as the guys come out from back stage still sleepy*

Rocky: I bet you did. *Rocky looks over at the guys and runs to Johnny pulling him into a hug* Morning, guys!!

Pony: What's so good about it? I mean you guys keep filming this show at different times so we hardly ever get to sleep anymore.

Rocky: You're cranky.

Steve: You would be too if you haven't slept in a long time.

Rocky: *Hands the boys cookies and Pixy Stix*

Pony: Hey what happened to the Pepsi?

Rina: I got it! *Runs back stage and grabs a bunch of bottles of Pepsi and brings them out for the guys

Rocky: Thought you might think so...anyway hurry up and get hyper we've got letters to read.

The whole gang: YAY!!!

Rina: That's more like it...here's your letters. *Tosses a couple of letters to the gang*

Steve: All right! Lets see what we got here!

OK THIS STORY WUS   
M A D E   
FOR ME! HOW PERFECT! CAN I BE IN THE NEXT ONE! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEAZ WITH SUGAR AND RASPBERIES AND CHERRIES AND hot fudge and sugar and whipped cream and honey and chopped nuts and a BURNIN CHURCH on top! HEHEHEHE I'LL FIT RIGHT IN! *tries running up the walls* HEY 2-BIT THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! *runs around in circles* JOHNNY ON A SUGAR HIGH. THAT'S GOTTA BE SCARY. *shudders* NOW HERE'S MY QUESTION, JOHNNY  
U  
R  
D E A D! u're u? MY CHURCH WUZ SUPPOSED TO HAVE FINISHED U OFF!   
#1. Okay, Pony, how long it take u 2 get on a sugar high? and next time yer on one, wanna go reek havak w/ me? i'm always hiper! *bounces off walls like bouncy ball* short almost black hair, blue eyes, no braces, darker skin! YAHO! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! SUGARHIGH SUGARHIGH! *war-whoops some more*  
#2. johnny, AREN'T U DEAD?!?!?! my church was supposed 2 finish u off! *fingers packet of matches, grins evally*  
#3 Pony Soda and Johnny, u don't like watching 2cd grade basketball games do ya?  
#4 i want it clear that i HATE STEVIE AND DARRY W/ ALL MY HEART GAH U F*IN' (bleep) IT'S ALL YER * FAULT THE WHOLE thang happened, darry 4 hitting pony and stevie 4 giving pony his 1st cigarette! pony, u need help seeking revenge?  
#5 hey pony, i get nightmares 2! eva since i read yer theme i keep dreamin' MY best friend burns up in a church! hey, and i'm always ponygrl in my dreams! ;-)   
#6 continueing, hey johnny, i got a friend that's gonna burn up in a church someday! she's shy, blond, big green eyes, lightly freckled, cutey smile. and she's head over heels 4 u!   
#7 do u no there's gonna be a dwarf invasion?  
#8 pony, do u look like a horse? is that why yer named after one?   
#9 why am i talking so much?  
#10 2-bit, do u like redwall? i'm OBSESSED!  
#11 soda, do u like dandylion land?   
#12 HARRY POTTER ROX!   
#13 let's all burn sandy and cherry at the stake!  
#14 why haven't i been pitched into a fountain yet?  
#15 is this the longest letter yet?  
#16 pony, HOW CAN U LIKE PEPSI?!?!?!?!?  
#17 is gone w/ the wind worth reading?  
#18. pony, u good at cartooning?  
#19 ever heard the song burnin' down the house? or burn baby burn? or gone johnny gone? or johnny go ska? or dwarf invasion?  
#20 this is for the audiance: hey, if any1 needs help killing sandy or cherry or stevie or darry, I'M YER GAL!  
OUTSIDERS ROCK THE CHURCHES ROOF DOWN!  
WHO!

Johnny: Damn....that was very long...But how can I be dead if I'm sitting right here?

Pony: I don't know. *Eyes widen from intense amount of sugar he has already consumed* Maybe you're a ghost!

Johnny: I don't feel like a ghost.

Two-bit: would you know what a ghost feels like though?

Johnny: You got a point there.

Pony: *attempts to stick his hand through Johnny's stomach but it wont go through. Pony tries harder and ends up punching Johnny.*

Johnny: *gasping* Pony, stop!!

Pony: Sorry Johnny, but if you were a ghost I would have been able to put my hand through you

Johnny: Then I'm not a damn ghost now stop punching me

Rina: We should go to the next question...

Rocky: Good idea...

Pony: ok this ones mine, Umm it doesn't take too long for me to get on a sugar high.. maybe a few minutes.

Burnin Church Gal: Whoo-hoo! Wanna go find some trouble??

Pony: Ummm maybe after the show...we still have more questions right now.

Burnin: Okay!! *bounces up and down hyperly*

Johnny: Alright the next one is...wait, didn't we already cover this? I think someone WANTS me dead...

Rocky: I don't see why.

Soda: The next ones for the 3 of us...But Umm I never really got into basketball. I'm not big on sports. It might mess up my hair

Rina: I like basketball *Grins hyperly* Ohhh your Hairs great too Soda

Soda: *Beams with pride*

Johnny: I like basketball okay.

Pony: I prefer track.

Rina: We're running out of time...we only have time for a couple more questions and we may have to continue the rest on the next show.

Steve: but the next ones mean...

Darry: *looks sad*

Rocky: Awwww I luvu both. *Hugs them and gives them more sugar*

Rina: I love you guys too...I mean kinda have to like Steve, being my big brother and all. and wanna make a good impression on Sodas big brother....Ohhh I like this question. *Jumps up and down excitedly as she changes the subject*

Pony: *smiles sheepishly and blushes*

Rina: You know we really should burn Sandy at the stake! *Pony falls forward anime style*

Pony: Hey that wasn't the next question.

Rina: Oh well...I really like that question. *Grins innocently*

Rocky: Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Sandy's burning will just have to wait *Rina pouts* Oh stop making that face. you and Soda go somewhere and cheer up, you can burn her next time

Rina: YEA!!!!! *takes Soda's hand and they run off*

Burnin: Pony, Ready to cause some trouble??

Pony: Sure why not. bye guys *Pony and Burnin run off out the back to cause trouble while Rocky's left to end the show...again*

Rocky: *sighs* Well thats all the time we have for today, See ya next time!! 

*As lights fade, Rocky goes to Johnny and kisses him*

Well that's it, Please review and LEAVE QUESTIONS!!!!


End file.
